Sonnets for a praetor
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: A collection of sonnets for Baralai from different people.
1. Ice Queen

A poem for national poetry day (9/10/08) and Tada it's about Baralai. Shocked? I thought so...

Paine to Baralai P.O.V

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy.

* * *

_Sonnet for a praetor,_

If I fall you catch me in your warm arms,

When you smile I feel like I own the earth,

If I'm lost you guide me from deadly harms,

Your loving laugh is like a flowers birth.

Your eyes sparkle with passion and deep love,

my heart explodes at a single caress,

from your gentle touch along my silk glove,

and your soft, warm kisses of which I bless.

Heartfelt passion and hungry desire,

Hand in hand with deeper love than the sea,

Swirling and twisting like flames, hell fire,

In your strong arms, Ice queen, I am set free.

And yet from a distance, you fire me ice,

You melt my frozen heart, never think twice.


	2. Soul reaper

I think this fic will become Sonnets for a praetor because I love Baralai that much

Disclaimer: I don't own Baralai, if I did the my life would be complete!

Shuyin to Baralai P.O.V

* * *

**F**eeling lonely, possessed again you say?

Deep in your heart you have felt it growing,

Can't decipher chilled night from boiling day.

It remains stoic, dark overflowing

**U**nnatural light surrounding your mind,

Burning your senses, making you all mine.

Answers you search for, so soon you will find,

in their burning wake you become Divine.

**F**eel my foul thoughts invade you, Death seeker

came to believe me as him, shot you cold.

Despair heart felt, you can not hide preacher,

Hatred is your offer, I bid, You're sold.

**_My shadow is the hand that muffles your screams,_**

**_My will is the ghost that enters your dreams_**


	3. Buddy confess

Another poem for Baralai because I love him soo much!

Disclaimer: If I could I would buy the rights to Final fantasy and remake FFX-2 with more of the Crimson squad and an actual story line other than random missions. Yes it is slang but it wouldn't be Gippal other wise. Basically a letter because Gippal is worried that 'Lai might be giving up.

Gippal to Baralai P.O.V

_Sonnet for a Praetor_

Hey best buddy, Hows life been treating you?

How are you finding this machina world?

Life's treating me right, found my 'Love so true'.

But how you taking this machina swirl?

Got a girl? Or a pet? Or a hobby;

That I haven't heard of yet? So it seems;

I was right. Guess you hide in the lobby,

Since he stole your life force from your sweet dreams

How do you sleep Bud? Not too good? Plagued still?

Haunted now by a nocturnal figure,

A dream, or a shadow. That's the real deal,

That's why I write. Stay clear of the trigger.

_**Life may seem pointless, Dreams may seem old, yes,**_

_**But don't give up living, Buddy confess.**_


	4. Pawn's of Yevon

Wow another sonnet for Baralai :)

Yuna to Baralai P.O.V (I'm running out of characters!!)

Disclaimer: If I owned FFX-2 I wouldn't be here writing about it.

* * *

Formalities held fast by tradition,

You bow, smile 'High summoner, stay awhile'

What good must come from our coalition?,

Praetor, High summoner, Yevon has style.

XoX

Somehow I'm more than the woman they seek,

or less, I'm unsure. I'm just human too.

They think me immortal, yet I am weak,

to the powers of evil, as are you.

XoX

Demi-god are you to the temple men,

goddess am I to the rest of Spira.

Yet we are mearly mortal. Puppets then:

Of Yevon's true fault. Look in the mirror.

XoX

_**Used and deceived, till the end we stay true.**_

_**Pawns of Yevon? If only they knew.**_


	5. Watching from afar

Sonnet number 5! Yay. Thanks to Mandy I am for the inspiration of this one :) Hope you all enjoy.

Shelinda to Baralai P.O.V,

Disclaimer: As you know, I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy X-2. Just the sonnets.

I suppose you don't remember me then?

Weak, near death I healed you, Shot wound remained

You were there at operation Mi'ihen.

A dying man, my hands with your blood stained

XoX

The next day you left, a tired Goodbye,

and your exhausted 'Thank you' stayed at heart.

I didn't know if you would give up,die.

But we carried on living, dreams apart.

XoX

And now you stand next to me, strong and true,

The praetor, blushing slightly at the sky,

As I turn with my mic, smiling ask you;

'Praetor, a few words, Where were you and why?'

XoX

_**Always, I stand at a distance from you.**_

_**Somehow its better, I prefer the view.**_


	6. Death Seeker, Death Bringer

Hello again!! Thank you to my reviewer(s). I have decided to do a couple of Nooj to Baralai P.O.V sonnets. One before vegnagun, one whilst the possession and one in the crimson squad.

This one is during possession as I feel dark right now.

Disclaimer:If Baralai was mine, I would not be on my laptop writing about my love of him.

* * *

So it would seem we meet again my friend,

remember me? Death seeker, death giver.

Right here I stand with a message to send,

I'm back, my friend, so you'd better quiver.

XoX

Remember the bullet I sent, with love?

Wounded, injured, but didn't do the job.

You're still standing your ground, mighty above,

But so soon I will find you, make you sob;

XoX

Make you want to give up, give in, give me;

give me another chance to take a shot.

Protest? I didn't think you could, See;

I am your captain, what choice have you got.

XoX

_**Dark thoughts surround me, I don't think they're mine.**_

_**That doesn't matter, You'll be dead in time.**_


	7. Shadow of life

Hiya! This is post vegnagun Nooj to Baralai.

Disclaimer: FFX-2 is not my property.

* * *

Hurt seems to be all that I can achieve,

Death seems to be the big answer you see,

Friend, somewhere in time I left you deceived,

It was a shadow, a shadow of me.

XxX

Plagued by desperation I fled away,

Along the high roads, through the woodland trees,

Spoke to a traveller I had passed that day,

Blond hair, blue eyes, and the moment was seized.

XxX

The man, it seems, was a keeper of souls,

And promised that soon death was to be mine,

But before he used me, one of his moles,

Stay clear of his path, I give you this sign.

XxX

**Forelonging shadows have haunted my life,**

**One of a pistol and one of the knife .**


	8. Keep to the past

I thought maybe Trema to Baralai ,who in effect has taken the formers old job, would be interesting to write from. So on to the green man's thoughts!

Disclaimer: I really don't own Final fantasy X-2 or Baralai and I just don't want to own Trema.

* * *

I would take the irony in my strife,

That a dribbling toddler is the praetor,

Not even old enough to take a wife,

He reveals my truths through hidden data,

XxX

Who are you to judge this young man Trema?

They cradle that brat and hold up his head,

A baby see, creates this dilemma.

So feed him a bottle, put him to bed

XxX

Succumb, young one, to the ways of the dark,

Let it fill you up inside, steal your heart.

Let us shape you, young one, make you our mark,

Draw up the lines and then push down the cart.

XxX

**Inevitable rest, you come at last,**

**My job is complete and stays in the past.**


	9. The fairytale

Another sonnet. Rikku to Baralai.

Disclaimer: yada yada yada. Not mine.

* * *

I can't understand how you couldn't see,

That I, am the woman, longing for you,

And yet, Lai, you and I could never be

I lied,cried, died inside, I knew it true.

XxX

Two worlds apart, two lifestyles away,

Praetor and princess? Maybe, yes, yet no,

In my head, forever happy we stay,

But reality calls, pulls, stalls back, woe!

XxX

Nowhere to go, I fail, No trail,

no hope, no love, no life to preserve now,

Stare emptily into the snow, the mail,

No requests from you, I never knew how.

XxX

Yet this fairytale will never be read,

One of the Yevonite and the Al Bhed.


	10. A leader should be tough

So this poem is Brother to Baralai as suggested by TurboTwistedFire. I was quite keen on this idea as soon as I heard it so people please send me requests for characters even if I've already written a sonnet for them. Thank you reviewers, I love you all in a non-creepy way.

Disclaimer: Once again. I do not own the characters.

* * *

A leader should be tough, and rough, a man

not afraid to take a chance. even dance,

fly a ship. I am this man and I can

prove that I am the best. I will advance.

XxX

You woe my Yuna, my sister and Paine,

Yet I'm their leader, they look up to me.

A leader is selfless and brave, not vain.

Not girly, not precious. Can you not see?

XxX

And I bet your hand are soft and clean,

my hands are worn from engine oil, dust, rust.

You are skinny and pathetic. Obscene.

I flex my muscles, the girls come with lust

XxX

**Bah, Should I take a page out of your book? .**

**No, for I am the leader, I'm captain hook!**


	11. The Puppet Master

Precious Sonnets. I hear thee call to me. Anyway.... I am aware that the last stanza is one syllable off but oh well.

Seymour to Baralai

* * *

If I call, you will heed my voice and come,

Stand in front of the puppeteer, dear boy.

Your knowledge will come at a hefty sum,

I control the strings on all of my toys.

XXX

Laughter, bitter-sweet laughter does arise

inside my heart eternal darkness hides

Smile my puppet, believe all my lies.

Tomorrow will come, my rules you'll abide.

XXX

Dream of your master, remember my name

Don't dream of salvation,some other life.

Picture my visions,'come part of the game.

The swords your mistress, the daggers your wife.

XXX

**Hold up your gun as I pull up the strings,**

**Be rid of my enemies as the night sings.**


	12. Lie to me my friend

Disclaimer: This is my original work which is NOT based on final fantasy originally but fitting into this character profiling.

This is a short poem I wrote and then thought I'd share as it reminded me of the Crimson Squad. You decide. I know its not a Sonnet but It seemed pointless to start an entire story just for one poem.

* * *

**Lie to me my friend**

Don't I have a right to know why you lied?

Why can't you show the issues you thought you had to hide?

Don't I deserve some justice? Some writing on the wall.

Can't I defend my honour whilst those around me fall?

Why can't you understand, it's my pride that's been hurt.

You're standing tall above me whilst I'm Kneeling in the dirt.

Why can't these tears repair the bond that you just broke,

Why can't you understand that lying is no joke.

Lie to me my friend, see the sadness in my eyes,

Don't turn away again and leave wearing this disguise.

Don't plunge the bloody dagger into my waiting back.

Leave me standing in confusion with compassion that you lack.

Cry with me my friend, wash away the sorrowed ocean,

Only time can cure this fault not a spell or magic potion.

**Watch the ships sail outward toward the pale midnight moon,**

**Just like our short and frail friendship, it will disappear too soon.**


	13. Bikinel Nights

Feel like another sonnet? Of course you don't! But here is one anyway :D Paine to Baralai

Disclaimer: FFX-2 = not my property. Sorry.

* * *

**S**o, this is what has become of my love?

Frozen in time, hidden thoughts, hidden heart

Yet you wear your role like I wear my gloves,

Two years in hiding, spent crying apart

X

Do you even recall the love we shared?

Moonless nights seems bright, sunless days seemed warm,

My heart, too far broken to be repaired.

Yet mind and heart locked in an endless storm

Bikinel nights seemed like a starlight dream,

X

Dreams seemed so real we could never believe

Heartbeat so fast as we ran through the streams,

Eyes full of love, my emotions deceived

X

My Praetor, remember our love once shared

Soon it will save you from the dark nightmares


End file.
